Sun Wukong/History
Events *Vale Port Heist *White Fang Faction Meeting *Beacon Dance *40th Vytal Festival *Battle of Beacon *Attack on the Belladonna Household *Battle of Haven Battles Background Sun was born in the kingdom of Vacuo, then moved to Mistral to attend Haven Academy. He, along with the rest of Team SSSN, traveled to Vale to compete in the Vytal Festival. ''RWBY'' Arriving in Vale Sun Wukong stows away on a ship, and escapes, after being noticed. He begins hanging on a post when two cops demand that he comes down. Sun responds by throwing a banana peel at the cop before running off, winking at Blake Belladonna as he does so. Team RWBY chases after him at Weiss Schnee's urging, but he eludes them. Weiss then makes several negative comments about him, to Blake's frustration. That night, at Beacon Academy, Sun runs into Blake after she runs away from her friends, and takes her out for a cup of coffee. Later, while having a drink with Blake, he listens to her story of being a White Fang operative. While walking together, Blake begins to express her doubts that the group were behind the Dust robberies, so Sun suggests a way of proving it, noting he heard of a large Dust shipment coming in from Atlas on a Schnee Dust Company freighter. They hold a stakeout at the Vale Port. Eventually, the White Fang, aided by Roman Torchwick, arrives to seize the shipment. Blake rushes in to go after Roman, and Sun intervenes when Roman gets the upper hand. Despite fighting him together, Blake and Sun are not able to take down Roman, who eventually flees when Penny Polendina arrives and destroys a large number of Bullheads. Sun is with Blake, Penny, and Ruby Rose when Weiss and Yang Xiao Long arrive. After Weiss reprimands Blake for confiding in Sun rather than them, she informs Sun that she is still wary of him. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Stray" *"Black and White" Second Semester Outside Beacon's dining hall, Sun is talking to Neptune Vasilias about how he met Blake and his fight with the White Fang. He also lets slip that Blake is a Faunus, but tells Neptune that it is a secret, and not the kind he can tell Scarlet David when his back is turned; especially as he thinks his new friends are the coolest, and is excited to introduce him. As Sun and Neptune enter the room, Sun seems overly excited by the chaos caused by the food fight between teams RWBY and JNPR, while Neptune seems more shocked. After Ruby lands the finishing move of the fight, Sun comments that he "loves these guys", but Neptune seems more annoyed as he was caught in the crossfire and covered in soda. Later on, Sun and Neptune enter a library, where Team RWBY and JNPR are present. Neptune comments on how libraries are meant for reading; and while Lie Ren agrees with his statement, Sun quickly tells him to be quiet. Near the end of the game Team RWBY is occupied with, he speaks with Blake on how he never knew she was into board games; but then she suddenly leaves, much to his confusion. Sun is seen eavesdropping on Team RWBY's plan, where he is hanging from a tree. Despite Blake telling him that their situation is only going to be done as a team and Ruby not wanting him to get involved, Sun objects, saying it is better to have friends involved in their plans, which he points out as the reason he brought Neptune. He is then paired with Blake to investigate the White Fang by Ruby. ]] Blake leads Sun to the White Fang Faction Meeting, which they infiltrate by donning Grimm Masks handed out to new White Fang recruits. At the meeting, they see Torchwick unveil the White Fang's new secret weapon: the Atlesian Paladin-290 mech suit. Soon, however, Roman recognizes them. Blake and Sun escape the White Fang base by shooting the lights out, but Roman gives chase, piloting the Paladin. Sun and Blake flee and call for backup. As the chase comes to a series of elevated highway overpasses, they are joined by the rest of Team RWBY and Neptune. Sun and Neptune attempt to take down Torchwick's Paladin, with Sun unveiling his Semblance of creating explosive clones, but they are both knocked off the highway by Torchwick, leaving Team RWBY to deal with the Paladin themselves. Neptune and Sun are then later seen at A Simple Wok noodle store. Sun reassures Neptune that Team RWBY are "probably" alright. Sun is later seen chatting with the rest of Team SSSN outside of Beacon Academy. He was waiting outside to invite Blake to the dance, but she harshly turns him down, saying she would not want to waste her time with something so stupid. Sun, alongside Neptune, enter the ballroom which is still being decorated by Yang and Weiss. Sun asks them if they are ready for dress-up, with each girl giving a different response. When Weiss asks the two of them what they will wear, Sun says that he would be wearing his normal clothing, bringing up that in Vacuo they do not wear ties. He then asks if Blake is still acting all "Blake-y", with Ruby having no idea what to do and Weiss agreeing. ]] The next day at the dance, Sun is adjusting and complaining about his tie, with Blake to comment on how good he looks. Sun then escorts Blake to the ballroom, and later dances with her, after Yang had danced with Blake as well. Sun is seen dancing with Blake throughout several parts of the episode, where the two are seen to be enjoying themselves. After Team RWBY had attained their mission, Sun and Neptune meet up with them, with Team JNPR having arrived only moments earlier. Sun informs them that they will be shadowing a crime specialist, bringing up on how there is always destruction with Team RWBY and it would be a great time to explore the kingdom peacefully and then depart as they head their separate ways. Sun is briefly seen alongside Neptune during the Attack on Vale, but they do very little to help other than flashing their junior detective badges. They are seen during the aftermath as well. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Best Day Ever" *"Welcome to Beacon" *"A Minor Hiccup" *"Extracurricular" *"Burning the Candle" *"Dance Dance Infiltration" *"Search and Destroy" *"Breach" Vytal Festival Tournament Sun fights alongside his team as he faces Team NDGO in the first round of the tournament. Sun performs exceedingly well in the fight, being able to defeat Octavia Ember only with the melee form of his weapon. Later, he engages against Dew Gayl, though he does not manage to beat her and accidentally causes Scarlet's elimination. Throughout the fight, he constantly coaxes Neptune to assist him on their side of the arena and get over his hydrophobia. After winning the fight, he and Neptune celebrate their team's victory. He notices Blake in the audience and jovially motions to her, causing her to smile and blush. Sun and Neptune are chosen to represent their team in the doubles round. Eventually, they are victorious in their (off screen) match, and Sun is elected by his team to move on to the singles round. When Ruby is on her way to watch a match at the stadium, Sun is briefly seen, getting his picture taken by Velvet Scarlatina. Sun is present at Amity Colosseum for Pyrrha Nikos' ill-fated match against Penny. He is also present when a Giant Nevermore breaches the defenses of the city and begins attacking the stadium. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"New Challengers..." *"It's Brawl in the Family" *"Fall" *"Destiny" *"PvP" The Battle of Beacon Sun is among the group of students present at Amity Colosseum at the beginning of the Grimm attack on Vale. After the Giant Nevermore breaks into the stadium and is defeated, he is among the students that choose to fight the battle rather than flee. The group takes an Air Bus to Beacon where they begin to fight the Grimm. Sun is later seen on the courtyard of Beacon when Ruby and Weiss arrive on the scene. He warns everyone to evacuate as a giant Wyvern continues to circle the tower, stating the situation as being so terrible to the point that the White Fang had fled. He tries to stop Ruby and Weiss from going back for Pyrrha, claiming the situation is hopeless, but he relents in frustration when they insist. According to Yang, Sun was the last one to see Blake, who ran away after the evacuees returned to Vale. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Battle of Beacon" *"Heroes and Monsters" *"End of the Beginning" Journey to the East Sun follows Blake after she leaves Vale, and she finally notices him when they are on a boat together. A Sea Feilong attacks, and both join with the ship crew to defeat it. Once their time is not preoccupied with fighting, he reveals that he believed she was going solo on a dangerous mission to go after the White Fang and that he was determined to help her. When he discovers that Blake is actually going home to Menagerie, he decides to come along. After they arrive at Menagerie, he goes with Blake to her home and meets her parents, Ghira and Kali Belladonna. He talks with them until they are interrupted by the White Fang who sent Corsac and Fennec Albain to talk with Ghira. The Belladonna family houses Sun for his stay in Menagerie. While there, he interrupts a private conversation between Blake and her father in his study. Blake retaliates on the balcony, while Sun tries to warn her of a new suspicion about White Fang in Menagerie. Blake does not welcome the warning, even to the point of throwing Sun's Scroll off the balcony. This causes a disturbance in the trees, leading the two to spot a masked White Fang member. Blake and Sun give chase after Sun promises Kali to bring Blake back to the Belladonna home. He quickly discovers that the spy, Ilia Amitola, carries a Scroll with valuable information on it. Sun gets wounded by Ilia's weapon after they catch up with her, leaving Blake crying out for help. He awakes injured and tells Blake her pushing friends away "hurts more than anything the bad guys could ever do to us". Blake is moved by the words, and Sun is quickly caught up in a plan with Blake to take back the White Fang in order to prevent them from doing to Haven Academy what they did to Beacon. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Of Runaways and Stowaways" *"Menagerie" *"A Much Needed Talk" *"Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back" *"Taking Control" Battling the White Fang After he makes a full recovery, Sun and Blake chase an associate of Ilia through a Menagerie marketplace, and Sun does not know that Ilia helped the man escape. Later, Sun joins the Belladonna family in confronting the Albain brothers about the information from Ilia's Scroll, though they are unable to arrest the pair due to the lack of evidence. Sun then stands alongside the Belladonnas as Ghira holds a press conference about the contents of the Scroll. When Ilia interrupts and shouts to the Faunus to join Adam Taurus in destroying Haven, Sun sneaks through the crowd to prepare to capture her. But when he goes in, Ilia evades him and escapes. After the press conference, Sun joins Blake in getting signatures from the citizens of Menagerie for the defense of Haven. But to his dismay, no one signs up. When he vents out his frustration, Sun learns from Blake that the people of Menagerie live on the island because they want to be left alone and do not want to be involved in any sort of fighting. Blake then goes on about her past with Adam and Ilia and how worried she is for the latter. She then decides to try and save Ilia from Adam's influence in the same matter as Sun did for her, much to his surprise. One night, Sun prepares to set out with Blake to do another recruitment, but he finds her on the balcony with an uneasy look on her face. At her request, Sun secretly follows Blake when she meets with Ilia, and the meeting turns out to be a trap to capture Blake and bring her to Adam. However, after Ilia leaves, Sun knocks out Blake's captors, and the two rush back to the manor while calling the police. They arrive just in time to save Ghira from Corsac and Fennec. While Blake runs off to find Kali, Sun prepares to fight alongside Ghira against the Albain brothers. The battle is moved to an open room set ablaze, and Sun finds Blake down on the floor thanks to Ilia. At Ghira's request, he fights Ilia. Sun gains the upper hand when he pushes her into a pillar, but he ceases the attack when Blake tearfully pleads for them to stop fighting. Suddenly, the pillar breaks and the balcony above falls toward Ilia until Ghira holds the debris up. Sun summons clones to help hold up the balcony, but he and Ghira struggle to hold up the weight. Ultimately, Blake pulls her father from underneath while Fennec is trapped and crushed, dying in the ensuing explosion. After everyone emerges from the destroyed manor, Sun watches as Blake delivers her speech to the people of Menagerie and rallies them to defend Haven from Adam's attack. He gives Ilia a pinch on the shoulder as payback for injuring him during their rooftop encounter. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Volume 5 Blake Character Short" *"Welcome to Haven" *"Unforeseen Complications" *"Necessary Sacrifice" *"Alone Together" *"A Perfect Storm" *"True Colors" The Battle of Haven Sun joins Blake in the Battle of Haven by leading a large group of Faunus, surprising Adam and the White Fang forces currently present there. He then participates in the ensuing battle. Later on, he helps Blake fight against Adam, managing to force him to retreat. He tries to pursue Adam, but Blake advises that they fight him another time, before thanking him. Sun then urges Blake to go help her friends while he helps finish up with rounding up the White Fang. After the battle is over, Sun waves to his old friends from Beacon, and urges Blake to reunite with them. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Downfall" *"Haven's Fate" Going to Vacuo After the Battle of Haven, Sun says his farewell to Blake in a train station where Blake is about to head to Atlas. He says that after having been away from his team for so long, they need to come together, and they are headed to Vacuo where Sun grew up. Sun is confident he has helped Blake, saying she does not need him anymore but promising their paths will cross again. Blake gives him a kiss on the cheek, and he leaves the station with Neptune in tow. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Argus Limited" Category:History pages